Central Park Sector
One of the factions of the Titans, known as Central Park Sector or The CPS for sort. It's HQ was located On the Island Of Manhattan and is the 2nd Kid Titans of Demoral Base In New York City. It acts like the rest of the KTD Bases in the U.S and Europe, A giant tree that grows from The Center of Central Park In Manhattan. The operatives live, sleep, eat and protect themselves from adult, teen, and KND, attacks in it. The treehouse is known as Central Park Sector, and is constructed and owned by all of Central Park sector members. It is one of the Demoral headquarters of elite child warfare, in both air and on the ground. It stands at roughly 80 stories high and contains a central lobby, spacious offices, a mainframe room a launch bay, briefing room, and hanger. The KND held Numbuh 4, who once resideded in the treehouse infiltrates it to gain access to his secret war documents that he left behind before his capture in the tree house before his capture by the KND during Los Angeles 2 years back. Rooms 'Rooms of Operation' 'The Operations Room' Is the main room, where operatives receive mission specs and other news from the leader operative, explaining from the podium. It is also a planning room to stage future attacks on KND forces during the K-Civil War. 'Operative Rooms' 'Numbuh 0's Room' More of a Briefing room than a bedroom, Numbuh 0 sleeps on a bed in the midst of boxes full of KTD junk. This room was mostly used to stage briefings for missions before the events of the K-Civil War. 'Numbuh 4's Room' A hangar and he sleeps in a conning Tower of an old 1960's Mini Sub integrated into the wall. filled by railings wires and ladders. He would often entertain himself with Television or game Systems such as the Nintendo 64 or the PlayStation 1. 'Numbuh 3's Room' Filled with Rainbow Monkeys and other plushies that have her codename painted on. Numbuh 3 herself uses a gigantic plush as a bed It was basically the same design as in the series. 'Numbuh 5's Room' A big boxing ring with robots, exercise equipment and weapons, located in the central wing of the tree house just across from Numbuh 4's Hanger. 'Numbuh 6's Room' More of a local and stylish room like KND's Numbuh 5's room from Sector V, his room has a bathroom incorporated. Misk 'Power Source' A room containing thousands among thousands of Water Turbines made entirely out of High Speed Turning Race Car Wheels powering the treehouse and the defense systems. 'D.E.C.K. platform' It's Slanted platform located on the Ship Hanger in the Upper Wing Of The Tree House. It is used to launch air Vehicles into the sky and was also used in order to launch the Gliders to take down the KND M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. Over New York City. 'Offices' 'Briefing Bay' Located on one of the highest floors of the tree house, the executive office floor, known by the Kid Titans of Demoral as the Briefing Bay is bedecked with opulent red carpets and ornamental plants, and old 1950's weapons that were given as gifts too the Central Park Sector organization in the spring of 95. This floor also contains a large conference room and two offices, them mostly being one for planning the other being for communications. Beyond that is a doorway leading to the D.E.C.K. Platform. Trivia Category:Kid Titans Of Demoral Category:Sectors